


Deceitber Day 21: Slip

by Prinssess61



Series: Deceitber 2019 [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And you can pry that from my cold dead hands, Ice, Janus is extra dramatic, Nonbinary Logic | Logan Sanders, Short Janus, Snow, Winter Time, janus is a little clumsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinssess61/pseuds/Prinssess61
Summary: Janus and Logan are out on a date. It's cold and they're both gay and sappy
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Loceit
Series: Deceitber 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598983
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Deceitber Day 21: Slip

**Author's Note:**

> Triggers: I don't think there's anything but tell if i missed something
> 
> Sorry this one is so bad and awkward, I really had no idea what I was writing. I'm not really happy with this one but enjoy

It was a sunny day in January in the small town of Swindon, though, that didn’t mean it was warm. You could still see your breath outside and your hands would still be half frozen if you didn’t wear gloves. This meant that not many people were out and about, most still in their homes warming themselves by the fire. Which also meant it was the perfect time to go on a peaceful walk with your significant other.

Janus strolled beside Logan, hand in hand, sticking close to each other to provide extra warmth for each other. They were talking about whatever came to mind: the new tattoo shop that was opening up, how Jenna was going to have her baby sometime soon, how beautiful the other’s hair looked today, etc.

They were crossing the street to go get some hot chocolate at the coffee shop a few blocks away, not bothering to care about the red light as there was no one there.

“So, remember we were talking about our next vacation yesterday?” Janus asked.

“Of course. How could I forget anything you say?” Logan replied, a smirk on their face.

“You’re so sappy, Lo,” Janus said and he gently shoved Logan, costing Janus his balance. And it was just his luck that his foot landed on a patch of ice and he slipped. Janus yelped and would’ve fallen if not for Logan catching him.

Janus huffed with amusement. “I guess I’ve fallen for you.”

“I will drop you,” Logan threatened, though they pulled Janus back up. “Patton makes enough puns.”

“True, but, you love me too much to hate my puns,” Janus said with a sly grin, placing a kiss on Logan’s cheek. “Now don’t we have some hot chocolate to buy?”

Janus started walking away while Logan short-circuited, their cheeks growing redder than a tomato.  _ “Janus!” _ they called and started chasing after their boyfriend, who was already sprinting away, laughing.

Fortunately for Logan, they had longer legs and easily caught up to Janus wrapping their arms around his waist to stop him from escaping.

Janus cried out dramatically, “I’ve been caught! However shall I live? My dearest love has captured me and will not release me! I am doomed!”

Logan rolled their eyes and continued with Janus’s dramatics. “Yes, you are doomed to an eternity of my love for you.”

“Oh, the horror,” Janus said, tilting his head back and putting an arm over his eyes, though it was a bit difficult with Logan standing right behind him. He peeked from under his arm up at Logan, who was having a hard time keeping the smile off their face, and grinned.

“Alright, alright, let’s go get hot chocolate now,” Logan said, rolling their eyes once more, and taking Janus’s hand again as they continued walking down the street. It was only a minute or two before they reached the little cafe.

Logan opened the door, motioning for Janus to go inside. “After you.”

“Such a gentle-enby.”

“You caught me.”

After they ordered their hot chocolates, each with a dash of cinnamon, they sat down at a table by the window and sipped slowly at the hot drink, enjoying the warmth, but trying not to burn themselves.

“Oh, right, I was talking about our vacation next summer,” Janus said, remembering where they had got derailed from the conversation, “I was thinking we could go somewhere warm.”

“Well, it will be summer, dear,” Logan commented.

“I’m aware,” Janus deadpanned. “I mean, somewhere like Hawaii or… Ooh, how about Fiji?”

“Fiji? What would we even do there? It’s not like there’s much to-”

“You could identify all the different types of fish by the beach.”

Logan was quiet for a moment.

“Alright, I’m in.”

Janus laughed at how easy it was to convince his partner to agree. “You can go diving and I’ll have a nice long nap on the warm sunny beach.”

“Nope, you have to dive with a partner, so you’re stuck with me,” they countered.

Janus pouted. “An awful fate.”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Logan said drily. They took Janus’s hand in their own and smiled cheekily, “And it doesn’t matter where we go, as long as we’re together.”

Janus snorted. “There’s the sappiness again.”

Logan leaned across the table and pressed a gentle kiss to Janus’s lips. They pulled away, smirking as Janus tried to bring him back to lengthen the kiss, but sat back down and pouted when Logan gently pushed him back. “Face it, we’re both sappy and gay.”

Janus gasped. “Logan! Whatever gave you that idea? Frankly, I’m offended that you would assume such things about me.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, my dear, the love of my life, the man I have been dating for the past year. Whatever could have given me the idea that you’re gay?”

Janus squinted at him. “Fine, you win, but only because I love you.”

“I always win,” they said and Janus gasped again, somehow sounding more offended and smacked their arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of good quality stuff but I'm running on low motivation and I'm also sorry for so much hot chocolate in all these fics. I just really like hot chocolate, sue me


End file.
